the_hockey_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11: Friends
Synopsis Emma investigates her past with Laila's help. At the same time, Laila and Nil have a special night thanks to Emma. Anna's Lisbon case becomes more complicated, despite Montse's help, when an unexpected new witness appears. Even so, she receives the support of the girls on the team. The tension between Enric and Terrats over the presidency of the Club increases, as she is willing to hang out to dry Enric's dirty laundry. TV3's explanation Friendship is a thread that firmly builds relationships between the girls of The hockey girls. After the Pela's death, they all have a common goal: to overcome the League together. Anna explains the Lisbon incident to the girls: "I wish I had got teammates as reliable as you. The girls are there for her. "We believe in you, Anna. And she's there for the team. The extra trainings are hard, but necessary to make Minerva come back and win the match against the Olympic team. It's hard not to be afraid, because Germán is the coach of the rival team and knows them perfectly. But Anna has the proper words: We still have a long way to go to learn, but we have to be aware that, if we have come this far, it has been thanks to your effort and your desire to fight for what matters to you. I am sure you can do whatever you set out to do. Because if I am certain about one thing, it is that together we are unstoppable." And with friendship as a flag, we review the main plots of the last episode. Attention! The text is full of spoilers. Don't read on if you haven't seen chapter 11 of The hockey girls. Emma searches for her past with Laila's help. It looks like Laila and Emma have somehow made peace. Anna is looking for information about her sister's biological family. She has no idea where her father and mother are, she just knows that she was born in Barcelona. For a moment, Emma believes that she could also be of Amazig origin, like Laila, and asks her friend: "Laila, how do you say "mother" in Amazig?". "Ma," she replies. And with this moment of complicity, which had not taken place for a long time, the episode "Friends" begins. Emma wants to know more about her past, but legally her family can't give her any information about her biological parents until she's 18. Before that, the adoptive parents are the ones who have to request it. But Emma is moody and wants to know right now. Emma: Mama, did I have a name before you called me Emma? Mother: No. Emma: How many days was I when you adopted me? Mother: You were 5 days old, you had just been born. Emma: ''But do you know anything about my other mother? What was her name, or what was my father like? "Maybe they were from another country.'' Emma knows who her real mother is. But she gets angry with her because she doesn't know how to answer her questions. The conversation ends with a "What a fucking piece of shit", because Emma is desperate. Her parents do not want to hide her past anymore and decide to seek this information. When Emma gets home she finds the whole family together in order to explain what they have discovered. They have the report but prefer to reveal it with the help of a psychologist. She will have to wait a whole week! Do you think Emma will be able to wait this long without losing her mind? Laila and Nil have a special night thanks to Emma. The father of Laila wants to keep her under control so that she doesn't go out with Nil. She always has to meet him in secret. But they have found a solution among her friends. Laila tells her father that Emma has invited her to sleep at her house. "His parents will be there," to convince him. They get the keys to Anna's van and Laila sneaks out to meet Nil there. The Nil has a gift for her, and in return he receives a kiss. Finally, they find a time to be together, without hurries. And they will have many other occasions. Nil: I love you Laila. Laila: I love you too. They start kissing and it seems they're willing to do it. "If you don't want to don't, eh?" says Nil, sweet as usual. And Laila, in response, pulls off her shirt, laughs and takes off his glasses Nil. What we did not expect in this love story is Youssef's change of mind, who finally accepts the relationship between the two of them! Did Enric help him to make up his mind, with his arrogance, when he spoke badly about his daughter? Anna's case of Lisbon is complicated. Anna has a more complicated personal life every day. The attraction between her and Germán makes them hook up again, this time in her van. When they are done, German says the dreadful phrase: "I have to go. Montse must be suffering". Anna stares at him, thoughtful, and it seems that the goodbye "I love you" from him comes at a bad timing. Montse, alienated from everything, wants to go on holiday with Germán to Vietnam. He complains about it, because he doesn't want to go to Vietnam (or anywhere else) with Montse. But he's not brave enough to say anything and ends up making excuses. Anna puts the solution on the table: to stop seeing each other. Germán does not want to accept it: "When do we meet?" Will they be willing to admit and break Montse's heart? And when she least expects it, things get a bit harder for Anna. A fake witness says that Anna intentionally assaulted the Lisbon teammate, and even threatened her with death. Statements that do not favour them at all, in view of the trial. What will happen to the love triangle between Montse-Germán-Anna? And if Anna confesses the relationship, what will Montse do with the case? Lorena wants to move. The episode ends with a moment between Lorena and her mother, Sílvia. Lore tells her that she wants her consent to sell the farmhouse and leave the village. For a long time. Maybe a year. "I promised my father I'd be as free as he is and that's what I feel I must do. I have to go, Mom." Oh, can you imagine the series without Lorena? We'll have to wait until next week to see if this will be a goodbye forever and ever. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes